Two of a Kind
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Goku always wondered if there was someone out there just like him. Someone that shared the same love for food and fighting as he did. But with one wish and a little help from above he won't have to wonder for long as Dragon Ball Goku meets Saiyuki Goku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here a.k.a Devilnblue. I do not own Saiyuki or Dragon Ball but love watching both. This is my story and I'm surprised nobody ever really tried to mesh the two into a crossover… or maybe they have and I haven't looked at it hard enough. Oh well I hope you enjoy and look forward to any comments you might have.

Chapter One

It was another of those clear, starry nights. The trees whispering softly to themselves as the wind blew under them. And under their sheltering arms stood two young individuals, huddled close to a warm campfire.

The blue hair teenage girl stood up and pulled out a small capsule before dropping it on the ground. It popped open in a puff of pink smoke and a small house appeared to the girl's satisfaction.

"I set up camp so how is dinner coming?" Blue eyes turned to the young boy who was eyeing two huge fish hungrily.

"There almost ready but I want to eat mine now," groaned the boy with wild black hair, his monkey tail thumping against the ground in his anger. The teenaged girl had tried fruitlessly to brush his wild, black hair down but it refused to stay that way.

"You had a fish just an hour ago and I bet it was still a bit pink inside, wasn't it?" the teenager asked accusingly.

"Yeah but it was still good and besides that was an hour ago," he reached out his hand slyly for the nearest fish when

"Bulma," groaned the young boy jerking his hand back and rubbed at his poor hand.

"I know you're a growing boy Goku but you can wait five more minutes.

"It seems too long." The young boy frowned and rolled his eyes. Before peering eagerly into the fire his stomach grumbling eagerly at the fishes sizzling eagerly on the sticks.

"Be patient," Bulma tried to sound soothing but it was slightly strained. He had been at this ever since he finished his first fish.

"Fine then," grumbled Goku and settled down to wait. He plucked at his pants legs before flickering eyes to the star. Then he let out a huge sigh and plucked at the grass by his side.

Bulma gritted her teeth trying to ignore the impatient noises coming from Goku. If they were in a kitchen this would be the point where Goku would be clattering pots and pans. Or playing his chopsticks across the table as if they were drumsticks.

"Go ahead," she finally sighed as she unbraided her blue locks and began to come her fingers through it before following it up with a comb.

"Yeah," Goku's eyes lit up and he reached for his stick sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. He quickly yanked off a chunk and danced the white flesh against his tongue blowing on it quickly before gulping it down.

"You should at least let it cool down or you'll burn your tongue," Bulma rolled her eyes as she continued her nightly bedtime ritual.

"No I have a system." He grinned to Bulma before tearing off another chunk until the fish was nothing more then a skeleton. He then sighed in relief and lay on the ground, his hands cupping the back of his head.

Starring at the stars he loved the comfortable silence after a good meal. Knew that she would pull out the dragon rider, again and again in the failing campfire light. Gouging out how far it would be till the next dragon ball.

"Bulma you know what I really wish for?" Goku finally ventured to break the silence after a few minutes of respite.

"What Goku?" Bulma tucked the dragon radar back into her pouch before looking at her young companion.

"I really wish to…. to you know meet someone just like me," black eyes flickered towards blue haired girl who was now attired in a long nightgown.

"What you mean like meet another boy your age?" Bulma frowned then smiled a bit. "You will but my company can't be all that bad and I'm that much older then you."

"No not that I mean someone like me. He doesn't have to have a tail like me but it would be nice to meet someone like that…" he trailed off not feeling like saying anymore.

"Goku buddha broke the mold when he made you. It can't be possible that there could be anyone like you. Impossible," she smiled.

Soft footsteps were hold before Goku felt someone kneel beside him and drag him up to a sitting position. Warm arms wrapped quickly around him and enveloped him in a hug before kissing his cheek. "Your one of a kind kiddo."

"Ah, Bulma I'm too old to be hugged or for a goodnight kiss," grumbled Goku weakly and pushed her arms away from him.

"Yeah and your too old to try to run away from taking a bath," retorted Bulma wryly before standing. "Time to go to bed Goku."

"I'll be there in a moment," Goku called out before turning his eyes to see a shooting star streaking down the sky. As soon as he was sure that Bulma was gone he ventured to speak once more.

"You up there… if you… if you could make it so that I could meet someone like me I'd be grateful. I promise I'll take a bath and stuff. And I haven't asked you for much before so please grant me my wish now," he whispered softly. He sighed and got up not really believing anyone was listening.

UP ABOVE

Somewhere up above in that place filled with billowing clouds and gracious buildings stood a very bored goddess. A goddess that spent her time deriving pleasure from looking down at the world below her. A goddess that would do anything to liven up a boring day lounging in her throne.

"It's getting boring again," mused the Merciful Goddess as she leaned her back against her throne.

"Boring as in peaceful?" her kind advisor piped up hopefully. He had a sinking feeling that the Sanzo party was in for a rude awakening.

"Boring as in boring as hell. We need to stir things up. Make things exciting again." Chrisom lips spread into a sly smile as her eyes brightened. "I know what I'll do,"

"I'm going to grant a little boy his wish that's all. You were so much," she patted her advisor's cheek. "I am after all the merciful goddess."

"O… Oh course," stuttered the old advisor sighing at being forced to be another 'yes' man.

THAT SAME NIGHT

"Don't you think the moon is beautiful tonight," the merciful goddess smiled kindly at the surprised boy as she made her presence known.

"Grandpa told me I should never look at the moon," Goku ventured out cautiously as he shuffled his feet. His eyes stood to the ground as he scolded himself for wandering from Bulma into this strange grove.

"It's just a silver circle in the sky. And besides don't you want to meet that special someone just like you?" The merciful goddess asked coyly.

"Of… of course. But why would your grant me this wish," he turned his black eyes to the goddess's lithe form. She was beautiful yes with full chrisom lips and long nails that could rip through flesh like falcon talons.

Long, silky black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail while golden hoop earrings dangled from her ears. She was breath taking yes but Goku felt uneasy standing by this woman.

"Because you're a good boy Goku," she smiled and grabbed his chin with longer, slim fingers. "And good boys always deserve a surprise now and then," she jerked his head up to look at the sky.

Before the black haired boy could look away from the silver disk in the sky he felt himself freeze. Black orbs reflecting the moon in the sky he couldn't wrench his head away even if he wanted to. And the merciful goddess

"Surprise," she breathed in his ear before disappearing. And Goku grumbled to the ground doubled in pain. His monkey tail lashed violently back in forth as he felt himself being torn from the inside out.

A WEEK LATER, MIDNIGHT

"DAMN IT GIVE THAT BACK IT'S MINE!" screeched a brown haired boy with molten, gold eyes currently narrowed in slits.

"No it's mine now. I see and I take," Goyjo popped the dumpling into his mouth and made a big show of killing.

"I'm going to kill you, you damn kappa!" the boy launched himself at the older man. Fingers reached out for purchase on the water sprite's slender neck.

"Damn it Goku it's not that serious," sputtered Goyjo trying to wrench those small fingers from his neck.

"Then cough it up," growled Goku giving Goyjo a good shake.

"What the hell. No you damn monkey. There is no way in hell—"

"You ever wondered what your brains would look like splattered against the wall," Sanzo asked a little to calmly.

"Come on man it's your pet's fault that—"

"Maybe you didn't really hear me clearly," Sanzo pressed the barrow of his gun against Goyjo's temple. "Either you two sit down and shut up or I'll make you shut up permanently," hissed Sanzo his golden eyes flickering from Goku to Gojyo.

"Now really Sanzo you must calm down," Hakkai slowly eased Sanzo's gun from Gojyo's temple. "It's such a peaceful night and we should really enjoy the lovely moon out toni—"

A loud booming sound seemed to take over the whole town and a screeching noise was heard as something big block the moon.

"Maybe I spoke to soon," Hakkai quickly got up from his chair and turned to see more clearly.

There in the middle of the town square stood this huge monkey with beady, blood red eyes. Teeth longer then a grown man's arm, dripped with saliva as he let another roar beating his rock hard chest. His huge tail struck at a building, knocking it down with the ease of someone knocking down a house of cards.

"Well then I could always do with some exercise," the brown haired youth smiled. His golden eyes shining with anticipation as he clutched his red staff. He then tore off his red cape billowing in the air as his golden coronet gleam where it could be seen under the mass of short, brown locks.

"Goku," groaned Hakkai before him and the others quickly followed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here a.k.a Devilnblue. I do not own Saiyuki or Dragon Ball but love watching both. This is my story and I'm surprised nobody ever really tried to mesh the two into a crossover… or maybe they have and I haven't looked at it hard enough. Oh well I hope you enjoy and look forward to any comments you might have.

Chapter Two

"Oh this is going to be so good. I just know it," Goku sighed almost in ecstasy.

"Hey wait up you damn monkey just because you want to have a family reunion with your kind—"

"Stop calling me monkey you damn kappa," Goku made a face and began to run faster. The thought of actually getting some fighting in after dinner was too good of a thing to let slip by.

Then suddenly a hand darted out and grabbed the boy by his collar. With a good yank his soft, little body thumped against a bigger, harder one.

"Why'd you do that?" Chocolate brown eyes looked at his guardian in accusation but the blonde monk only walked past him letting him go. "What have I told you about rushing into battle Goku," Sanzo resumed a bored tone.

"I know… I know… don't. But Sanzo I can handle myself," grumbled Goku as he sulked behind them.

"My, my Goku no need to make that face. We will all probably be able to have a turn at him," Hakkai tried to soothe his monocle glinting in the moonlight.

"Just as long as there is a pretty girl waiting for me back at the hotel and some beer with my name on it I don't care if the monkey has my share of the beast," Goyjo shrugged his shoulders, his hands in his pockets.

"Good because your useless in battle anyway," Goku smiled impishly dodging Goyjo's staff. "Hey watch it you damn red roach!"

"Just shut up you stupid monkey. Your ruining my after dinner cigarette," Gojyo said thumping the boy on his head when he saw an opening.

"Oh boy," Hakkai laughed in amusement. He knew there might be a battle right here before they came to the monster.

WHERE THE MONSTER IS

'Noise… so much noise,' the voice echoed in the monsters head. He wanted to put a stop to the noise. Wanting to rip the trees out of the ground and throw it at the town a little distance away from him.

He roared beating his chest before trying to swipe at his invisible foe. 'STAY AWAY FROM ME, STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

Red eyes found themselves focusing on what seemed to be four puny humans. He itched at his arm as if a mosquito was biting at him mercilessly.

"Shit the vanishing bullets don't work on it!" grumbled Sanzo after he had finished firing a whole round into the monkey's shoulder.

"I know this is hard to believe but I don't think it's a demon," Hakkai announced looking at the monster cautiously. His hands began to glow as he gathered up his chi until it formed a glowing white ball of energy.

"It's that strong huh?" Goku exclaimed in excitement. He was grinning from ear to ear as he hopped from one foot to another.

"Don't have an orgasm over it monkey boy," Goyjo said wryly.

"Shut up Ero Kappa," Goku hissed his eyes not leaving the monster not once.

"Please you two stop arguing and help out," Hakkai chastised before sending out his chi gong. But it seemed the ball of energy did nothing to the monster but infuriate it as it honed it's red eyes on him. "Maybe that was a bad idea."

Hakkai stepped back as Goku stepped his red staff extending as he plunged it into the ground. He didn't even get close enough to the monster's face before a furry fist came down on him knocking him back to the ground.

"Okay Goku attacking him head was a dumb idea but what do you expect from a stupid—" Gojyo began shrugging his shoulders but Hakkai quickly cut him off.

"Sanzo I think you might have to use the sutra scriptures," Hakkai looked at him apologetically. "I'll gather up enough chii and try to at least blind it by blasting him in the eye. We might stand a better chance that—"

"SANZO WATCH OUT!" Goku yelled before pushing the monk unceremoniously over.

"What the hell Goku," Sanzo was quick to complain but saw the pained look on Goku's face as the tail of the monkey came slamming down against his back. "Goku get off," the monk demanded but the boy shook his head no making sure his body didn't press down to hard against the older man's body as another blow came.

Slowly Goku got off the monk, swaying slightly on his feet. He turned confused brown eyes on the monkey wandering why its tail had stop beating him. "Oh shit," he cried out in excitement. He watched in amusement as the red head rode the monkey tail, holding on desperately to the furry member.

"Stupid monkey thinking he will save the day all by himself," grumbled Hakkai as he tried to gather his bearings. The monkey's tail came slashing down on the ground trying to shake off its passenger.

Hakkai grunted and glared at the monkey only able to see it's furry backside. He had enough of this nonsense for one day and quickly sliced at the giant monkey's tail with the crescent-moon shaped blade of his staff.

The monkey froze up as his cut off appendage dropped heavily to the ground. His whole body trembling uncontrollably as his red eyes rolled to the back of his head. A guttural growl was heard slicing at the night sky making everyone shiver involuntarily.

They watched in slight fascination as the monkey stumbled back and lost its balance. It's huge girth quickly meeting the ground letting out a thundering boom as it contacted with the ground. A wave of dust, dirt and debris sprayed everywhere blocking their view of the creature.

"Let's go see if it's still alive," Sanzo grumbled in a bored tone. It wasn't as if he really wanted to see if the thing was alive. It just was that he wouldn't get any rest until he found out for sure. "Damn thing."

"We should skin it. It might even taste good if you—"

"Damn it do you always think with your stomach," Goyjo smacked Goku against his head before breezing past him. Hakkai quickly grabbed a hold of Goku's cape to stop him from pummeling the red head.

"You know it's not a good idea to fight each other. Especially when that thing might still be alive," scolded Hakkai lightly a small smile on his lips.

"Aw come on Hakkai it's has to be out cold." Goku stopped struggling before looking at the older guy in disbelief. "I mean look at the crater it made. It just has to be knocked out," Goku said defiantly as he crossed his arms.

"You have got to be shitting me right?" Goyjo looked down into the crater before he reached in his pocket for a cigarette. "That couldn't have been him…" he trailed off as his crimson eyes fastened on the thing in the hole.

"Goyjo you should really back away from that crater. You might fall in or that monkey might wake up," Hakkai scolded lightly as he finally climbed up the huge hill. He looked over the side of it, his monocle flashing slightly in the sunlight. That was when he noticed the curled up form of a naked little boy cuddled up inside the crater.

A wiry, little chest rose and fell as he slept on. Wild, unkempt locks of black hair splayed across his cheek hiding it from view. While full eyelashes brushed against the curve of soft cheeks as they fluttered then slowly lifted to reveal black orbs.

The little boy stared blearily at the ground and yawned. Part of him debated whether he should fall asleep and the other half debated whether to wake up and stretch. A gust of wind blew into the crater made him shiver from head to flank making his tail curl up tightly around his slim waist. "C… cold," he gasped to himself.

He slowly sat up, his body hunched over to keep in any ventilation he could. Rubbing at his eye with one hand and letting out another yawn he finally decided to look around his surroundings.

'Where am I?' he thought as he uncurled his tail finally from his waist and began to stretch it out. He felt sore all over and wanted to go back to sleep. 'Maybe some more sleep then I'll look around,' he thought blurrily and began to curl up in a ball again when his thoughts were interrupted.

"What the hell he has a monkey tail." Goyjo scratched his head in wonder before he cupped his hand around his mouth, his cigarette laid forgotten in his hand. "Hey you… down there what is your name!" Goyjo bellowed.

"Goku… why?" The small boy lifted up his head in confusion. He finally forced himself to sit up straight again and yawned trying his best to stay awake.

"Shit there's two of you," grumbled Sanzo peering at their Goku accusingly as if this was all his fault.

"Hey don't look at me it's not my fault!" Goku glared at the blonde only to ignore as amethyst eyes turned to focus on lighting his cigarette.

"That was enough excitement for one day. I think I'm going to bed before it starts raining," Sanzo announced placing his gun away. He didn't feel like dealing with the weird occurrence unfolding before him.

"But it's clear out," Goyjo began flickering chrisom eyes to the sky but shook his head. "Leave it to the monk to know when it's going to rain even when it's hours away," the red head laughed throwing a companionable arm around the monk's shoulder.

"Oh man it ended too soon just when I was getting started," Goku whined.

The strange Goku blinked at them in confusion wondering what they were talking about. He pressed his hand against the ground to steady himself as he stood on two shaky legs. 'This is too confusing,' he thought to himself. 'Where's Bulma?'

He was about to voice his concern to the three older guys when he felt a silvery light bathe his flesh. He looked at one of his arms in confusion wondering why goose bumps riddled it when eyes cautiously looked at the sky.

He tried to call out for help but it came out a soundless gasp as if someone had punched him in the ribs. 'Help me.' He wanted to say the words so badly but his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. His eyes found themselves entranced by the moon. Marveling at the fat round ball in the sky as the cloud covering it disappeared completely from view.

Chrisom eyes flickered towards the strange boy to see what he was doing while they had been busy chatting. He gapped before he took a quick step back, his mouth suddenly going dry. "D… damn it why'd you have to say that," groaned Goyjo taking a sudden step backwards.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hakkai looked at his friend in concern. Fingers reached to grab the red head's tan wrist to hold him still. But Goyjo quickly jerked it back not noticing the flicker of hurt in Hakkai's eyes.

"Because it looks like ape boy is going for an encore." Goyjo shook his head at the confused looks the others were giving them. He was slowly backing away again as he pointed a trembling finger at the boy who was slowly transforming again.

"Wow so that's what happened to the monster," Hakkai said thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" exclaimed Goku gripping tighter to his pole. He hopped from foot to foot in excitement his golden eyes filled with the thing growing before him.

"No the right words should be…" trailed off Hakkai only to be interrupted by the monk.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit," cursed Sanzo lowly under his breath. He began to load up his gun with more vanishing bullets his eyes focused always on the growing creature.

"Yes precisely." Hakkai smiled in approval only to earn a withering look. "Oh well care for another bout with the ape?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Goku grinned before leaping into the crater.

To be continued…


End file.
